We Need Each Other
by Colonel Hawkeye
Summary: "I won't lose today just because they took something precious from me. I still have a reason to fight…and right now, she thinks I'm dead." ROYAI - DRABBLE - ONESHOT - BROTHERHOOD - SPOILERS


**We Need Each Other**

"It's ridiculous to even assume that she can save you," Ed murmured quietly, watching Roy stumble through the darkness. He paused and thought about the anger and hatred Roy must be feeling right now. He loved that woman, and she'd gladly go down with him. But they weren't going to go without a fight, and he knew it. There wasn't any way he could talk Roy out of his absurd idea. "She can't save you."

"I don't need her to save me!" Roy shouted his voice gruff with impending tears. "I need her to be my eyes for me! No one else can do it, only her!"

"If you can't see," Izumi commented rather quietly, rubbing his back in a maternal way to show him he wasn't alone. "You won't be able to pinpoint your attacks accurately. You won't be much help."

"All I have to do is wear him down," Roy whispered. "I'm not going to let him take away my will to fight; it would make me a hypocrite. I told her that just because I was gone, she wasn't allowed to give up. I won't let her die. I swear."

Izumi nodded and looked to Ed. "Let him fight. This battle is as much his as it is ours. He isn't any less of a fighter than we are." She frowned and helped him stand. "I just wish the circumstances had been different." She nodded again and gently touched Roy's hand. "Don't die out there; this country needs you."

"With the weight of the world on my shoulders; I wouldn't dream of it." He stood tall, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I won't lose today just because they took something precious from me. I still have a reason to fight…and right now, she thinks I'm dead."

* * *

Fear became the forefront of Riza's emotions when the alchemic circle opened up and Roy vanished. She wondered what this meant for them. Would she ever be able to help him again? Her amber eyes watched the spot where the array was, praying for something to change. Though she didn't believe in God, she found herself willing anyone who would listen to bring him back. Her voice seemed tiny as she spoke in dismay to Izumi's husband. "They…they aren't coming back…"

That was when May Ling had an idea.

Several long and agonizing moments later, everyone had re-surfaced on their level. Riza's first inclination was to run over and see if the colonel was okay, but her training stopped her in her tracks. She watched Izumi hug her husband, then turn and gently help Roy. It wasn't like him to need help. Riza knew in that moment something was terribly wrong.

And as he spoke those words, she knew what happened.

Though she didn't tell him about the pain she felt for him, the fact that he'd never be able to see her again, the fact that in time, her face would fade from his memory, and she knew she had to help him no matter what.

"What about your wounds, Lieutenant?"

"Sir! Worry about your own wounds!" Though a small smile crossed her lips, she knew he couldn't see it. It was a small gesture.

"Can you fight?"

She hesitated for a long time, her thoughts racing. The better question was can _he _fight? She didn't know, but she knew he wasn't going down like this. Someone who spent this long trying to gain a rank was _not _going to let it go so quickly. She stood tall, nodding. It was then she realized he couldn't see her. "Yes, sir."

After a long argument with Olivier and Ling, they finally agreed to let her go with. And as she stood on the platform, she ever so gently reached out to take Roy's hand. It was a small, simple gesture. One that no one would think twice about, because she was offering him support. When she felt him clench her hand, she knew he was giving his own support. And while he knew they likely wouldn't survive the battle, he wasn't going to lose her. "You won't die before me," He whispered quietly, nearly inaudibly. "I won't let you."

"Si…sir?" She murmured in shock.

"Save me, Lieutenant. We can't fall now. This country needs us."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, they braced themselves for the final battle. Deep in her heart, she knew it wouldn't be easy; but with him by her side, and her beside him, they could do a lot more damage. That was the one thing The Truth didn't realize. They needed each other to survive.

* * *

_Oneshot. Just something I thought of while watching episode 58. Was it 58? I don't remember off hand. Now I'm sad that I watched all the series out of order lol. I should remedy this. But yes. I hope you guys like it. Read and review._


End file.
